


Re: Connect

by Lyumia



Series: Rare Pair Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Undercover, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: After distancing himself from his student, Angeal gets the opportunity to spend time with Zack on a mission where they go undercover as lovers. The small, unmapped island society's hedonistic ways make their relationship increasingly complicated as they try to separate their personal feelings from their actions. All the while they work to uncover secret ties the mysterious Chief Weiss has to Avalanche.Day Two: Defeating Challenges.





	1. Embark

The blue glow of the screen cast a halo onto the sharp features of his former student who sat idle in the chair reading the small font. But he could see the softness of his skin and childlike marveling at was was contained within the text. Zack leaned back and nodded, looking up to the blond director who sat behind his desk with his hand folded. “You're right. That is a lot to ask.”

Angeal pressed his lips together, preparing to say that another pair of soldiers would be better suited for the role. Perhaps Sebastian and Essai, who had been together for so many years.

“But I can do it.”

The suggestion died in his throat, as he stared wide eyed at Zack who was watching him now, cautiously. “If… the commander doesn't have a problem with it.”

He internally scowled at the displeasure he felt at being addressed like that by Zack brought and the other thoughts that bounced around in his head. “I have yet to decide.” He folded his arms over his chest, ignoring the two pairs of eyes that were trained on him. SOLDIERs weren't trained for undercover work, and from what he remembered his student had always harbored truth just beneath the surface of his words.

“If it's any consolation,” Deusericus began, observing him behind his wire rimmed glasses. “You won't have to participate in anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

'Like having sex with your student' was left unsaid but with the stifling air of the room, none of them needed any elaboration.

He imagined Zack in the arms of another, even if it was just a role for Zack he couldn't stop the white hot flash of anger that made him quietly agree. “I accept.”

“You'll depart in two days.” The director began, “Stop by floor 32 before departure to get your disguises.”

Zack didnt see him before that deadline, but he did see Zack with his student from the private observatory deck hidden behind a pane of thick glass. Sephiroth sat next to him, leaning forward and watching the blond run through the simulation with well hidden fondness. “You could just talk to him.”

The ethereal man merely blinked without looking at him. “I could say the same to you.”

He looked down at Zack who was bursting with pride, and he felt his own heart swell with a mix of fondness and guilt for the bond and experiences he once had. Once his trusting and bouncing puppy matured into a quirky and mature young man the pride and love shifted to something else that was less desirable and dangerous.

Neither of them spoke out of a mutual understanding.

The departure date cane fast, and he found himself subject to many men and women's makeup brushes as they fretted over his face. “It's big on makeup,” one of them argued with him while she dipped her brush in a pallet of deep and rich blue colors. “Please close your eyes again sir.”

He walked out with his face feeling much heavier dressed in elaborate indigo robes, earning a few good natured jokes from his fellow firsts classes who were looking to wish him farewell.

At the landing pad a familiar shock of blond hair caught his eye immediately, and he offered a small smile to the blond. “Hello Cloud, hello…” He wouldn't call it a stutter, but it was like the air leaving his throat forced itself back down at the sight of Zack.

He wore no top, Angeal immediately noticed. The muscular expanse of his honey hued chest was on full display and metal bands around his biceps beckoned any observer to touch. His lower half was, thankfully, covered in a saturated turquoise, the first layer slightly transparent and taunted him with th shapely outline of his legs, and a thicker layer around his groin, all held up by an elaborate gold belt that made his mouth dry.

“I look sexy, right?” Zack laughed twirling for him and Angeal tried to erase that thought from his mind, and Cloud shook his head. “Wha- Cloud what's with that look?”

“You should be more professional, even if it's your old mentor.” He lightly admonished and Angeal chuckled at the pout Zack gave him in response.

“You should listen to your student.” He smiled at Zack who let out an exaggerated whine and slumped dramatically.

“Ah! Everytime you two are together you conspire against me.”

“If you listened, we wouldn't need to.” Cloud grumbled and Zack looked between them with mirth in his eyes. Cloud rolled his eyes and offered a small smile. “But you both look good.”

He shifted his bag on his shoulder in an effort to shove the embarrassment from the compliment into that one action and Zack laughed. “You've got him all flustered kiddo!” He winked at Angeal and threw an arm around Cloud's shoulder. “Take care while I'm gone okay? And try not to shackle up with Kunsel while I'm gone.” He leaned close and practically sang the words, visibly amused by the pink that dusted his student's cheeks.

Cloud made a rough noise in his throat “As if! Just come back in one piece.”

“He'll be fine Cloud.” Angeal assured with a amused smile. “I'll make sure he behaves.”

“Bye Cloudy!” Zack waved as they both stepped into the helicopter. The door slid closed and the both strapped themselves down for takeoff. Zack was directly across from him and openly staring at him. “You do look good.”

His heart hit his ribcage. “You too.” The silence weighed between them was testing, not oppressive or uncomfortable. But the tip of a toe in water, watching the ripples that formed. “Would you like to go over our mission again-”

“I missed you.” He blurted out, surprise filtering over his features before he melted and looked at Angeal adoringly. “I miss you.”

“Puppy…” He swallowed. “I missed you too.” He did. Always. Achingly. It was strange having someone be such a focus in his life, turning to show Zack a flower or tell some anecdote only to find himself alone. Zack unbuckled, crossing the space to sit next to him and smiling widely. If the turk pilot noticed the abundance of warmth and affection in their hushed voices, she didn't say anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

They landed just on a shore farther south and west than Gongaga, taking a ferry to the island where the gazes of both men and women trailed after him and Zack who followed him just as he had when he was younger.

He loathed those stares, himself even more for being envious of them being able to openly worship Zack's body when he couldn't. 

He quickly shoved aside his feelings and turned his attention to the similarly dressed man standing tall. His dark bare chest was on display for all to see and he wore a thick silver band around his neck. Another was with him, pushing back his thick teal hair out of his face with adoration, but the long stands seem to rebel against him. “Azul.” Angeal offered a curt greeting to the dark haired man who offered a smile smile.

“You must be Angeal… ” He tilted his head and regarded Zack with curiosity. “And Zack.” Zack seemed more focused on the shorter man who stood behind the Judge with a sour scowl on his round features dressed in all black. “I'm Azul” The judge said to Zack. “And this is my life partner, Caine.”

“Nice to meet ya” Zack grinned, “To be honest I didn't think that you guys actually wore stuff like this.” He held out the long fabric for emphasis letting it fall and glide back down around his legs. 

Azul hummed and smiled, however there was coldness in his eyes that made Angeal suspicious. “Alestra is hedonistic compared to the rest of the world. Your SOLDIER uniform would be considered… prudish… and unreasonable in the climate.” 

“Makes sense,” Zack's spikes bobbed as he nodded. “Gongaga had pretty similar outfits but those were mostly reserved for ceremonies…” He hummed thoughtfully and Angeal thought how nice it would be to see Zack in one of those before he smothered it. 

“Ah, yes indeed. Come. We best not keep the Grandmaster waiting.” They followed after the behemoth of a man and his partner. The water glimmered in the sunlight and the warm breeze brought the smell of saltwater as they traveled deeper into the city. Zack glowed in the warm sun, and there was no hint of discomfort with its blazing heat while he walked beside him through the city. 

They arrived at a massive white building with spires and domes at their tops. The guards let them pass and didn't move an inch from their posts, walking along the red and gold carpet they walked towards a man who stood by the far wall of the reception hall looking out a window over the ocean. 

“Grandmaster Weiss.” He bowed the man whose hair was streaked with a pale grey.  Keeping his head low. Angeal and Zack followed suit. “These are my acquaintances, who have been traveling overseas.”

“A pleasure to meet you, your grace. I am Gale Whey, and this is my partner… “ He glanced towards Zack who looked back with a smile from where he was bent. “Zachariah.” 

“A gonganan flower.” Weiss marveled, mumbling gently to him in Gonganan. Zack looked up at him again, raising his head slightly to ask for approval. Receiving approval, he replied in his native tongue, smooth vowels rolling off with ease despite not having many opportunities to speak it. 

“Your habana is beautiful.” The man turned to him. “Rise, speak to me. Any friend of Azul is a friend of mine.” The Grandmaster hooked an arm into his, taking Zack's hand in his own and guided them towards the stairs. “How did you meet?”

Azul reflected nothing of his traitorous intentions in his face or posture, but followed silently.

“I'm honored,” He lied through a smile, noting warily how the man's brown eyes seemed to glow dimly. Much like a SOLDIER wearing contacts. “Though I must admit there's not much to tell. I met Zachariah traveling, and naturally was drawn to him.” 

“How so?” He implored. 

“Yes, I'm sure you're familiar of some of their warrior ways before ShinRa came to their village. Zachariah's skill and enthusiasm became contagious and I found myself opening up to him.” He frowned, noting how close to the truth that was. “There's no pressure between us, but we still enjoy lavishing each other in affections and gifts. Naturally once we realized our feelings, we binded.”

“Remarkable,” Weiss breathed. “Many don't find a lover they can be at ease with. You are very lucky Gale, and I see you will be envied by many for how your flower agreed so easily to become yours. Not all habanas agree to be bound so quickly.” He made a deep sound in the base of his throat, as if he were contemplating something. “Perhaps it's the idea of being perceived as inferior, or submissive. Or the fear of someone having complete control of your life.”

“I'm flattered, your grace.” Weiss lead them through the ornate halls. “I like to think that the complete trust is…  rather romantic.”

“As do I, Gale. As do I.” His tone became subdued and quiet. They stopped at a door and he returned to his normal pitch. “Here's where you'll be lodging. Please join me later. You've been overseas for so long from what Azul told me, you must've forgotten what true celebrations are like.” With that he smiled and left them alone with Azul. 

“Many of his associates will be there.” Azul said, guiding Caine away. “That's your best chance.”

Zack turned to him just as he did, responding with a shrug to his raised brow. His student stepped inside first, whistling at the large spacious place accented with curtains and dark maroon rugs and sheets. “Damn.” He let out a low whistle. 

“Let's check for bugs.” 

They scoured over the room, listening for the telltale buzz of an electronic. When their search turned up nothing, Zack stretched and flopped down on the bed with more force than necessary, bouncing a couple times before he settled face down. He shifted again and said “Your alias sucks.” Zack grumbled, back towards him. “Who thought an anagram of your name would be a good idea?”

“Genesis,” He chuckled, laying down behind him. “He felt it would be more fitting than ‘Robert or Joseph.’”

“Oh god that's so much worse.” Zack laughed flipping over to face him. Their noses bumped and Zack grinned mischievously. “You don't look like a Robert or a Joseph. You look like… ” He gave him a pondering look, gently tracing his features. 

“What do I look like?” He whispered.

“You kind of look like this really hot SOLDIER” Zack began with a mischievous grin, who continued with more enthusiasm when he laughed “who uses a sword almost as long ad himself and cherishes dreams and honor so much he'd probably marry it.” Zack's fingers ran through his hair, and his voice became quieter. “He's very kind, and caring. He doesn't smile often but when he does he looks even more handsome…” 

He reached up a held Zack's hand, which settled on his check after its venture. “We should make a plan for this evening.” He managed. 

“We should but-”

“We're on a mission.” Despite that neither of them moved. They laid beside each other. And he was thankful that the mission kept his thoughts from traveling to a less appropriate road. 

“I know.” Zack whispered, moving closer and resting his forehead on his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around Zack. If the younger tried to leave his arms, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let him go. 


End file.
